mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Eruina
Sorcerer Dark Prophet |race =Dark elf |gender =Female |world =Ashan |status =Alive (as of Heroes V) |relatives =Tuidhana - mother Salvin - father Raelag - half-brother Menan - half-brother Sylsai - half-brother |occupation = Trainer |introduced =Heroes of Might and Magic V |appearances = }} Eruina is a hero in Heroes of Might and Magic V. She is available for recruitment though the tavern, as well as acting as the protagonist in the stand alone scenario, Defiance. She also appears in Might & Magic: Heroes VI, Might & Magic X: Legacy and Might & Magic: Heroes VII. Biography Heroes V Eruina was one of the children of Queen Tuidhana, whom escaped the destruction of the Dark Elf Kingdom after the Day of the Tears of Fire in 566 YSD. Looking for refuge, in 668 YSD she settled down in the caverns under Farwind island and made a pact with Rutger, the local leader of the Falcon Empire who ruled the surface of the island. However Rutger sold her out to his Elven allies, who dispatched the hero Talanar to destroy Eruina and her people. To make matters worse a neighboring Dark Elf named Sinitar craved to take her land and eliminate her, even going so far as to try and bargain with the Humans and Elves. Heroes VI Might and Magic X Eruina is a dark elf who has set up camp in the Tomb of a Thousand Terrors (Floor 4) with her companions. She is one of the few masters of Dark Magic. Heroes VII Gameplay Heroes V Eruina is a Warlock. Abilities Scenarios Non-campaign *Defiance: Eruina kills Sinitar and takes his town and then moves to take the town of Brightwood on the surface. Once the elven fleet arrives under Talanar's command, she destroys his forces and scuttles his ships to ensure her clans existence on this island is kept secret. *A Tear for Ossir: Eruina is the leader of the dark elves below Irollan's surface. The Warlock *The Clanlord: Eruina is one of the participants of the tournament to become Shadowbrand Clan's leader. *The Expansion: Raelag can face Eruina, who allied herself with Nightshard Clan. *The Cultists: Continuing to wipe out the Soulscar Clan, Raelag can encounter Eruina as one of the clan's members. Hammers of Fate Scenarios Ylaya's Quest *The Break: Ylaya has to flee from Eruina, who chases her. Tribes of the East Scenarios Flying to the Rescue *Dark Ways and Deeds: Zehir will have to defeat the remnants of Soulscar Clan, including Eruina, to gain Ylaya's favor. Heroes VI Eruina is a Magic member of the Dungeon faction. As such, her default class is Sorcerer. While her Dynasty character is listed as a Dark Prophet, she may be developed however the player chooses when used in a game. Abilities Might and Magic X She has some answers to what is happening in the greater picture. Eruina tells you about mysterious elf and Erebos's secret. She will agree to train your party members for 1500 Gold in Master Level of Dark Magic. Heroes VII Eruina is a Dark Prophet. Abilities Notes *Eruina is related Raelag in the Ubisoft Continuity. Both Raelag's portal on the Might and Magic websitehttp://might-and-magic.ubi.com/universe/en-GB/universe-world-ashan/heroes/raelag/index.aspx and the the Ashan CompendiumAshan Compendium state that Raelag is a son of Tuidhana and Eruina's own Heroes V biography states she is a daughter of Tuidhana, but they have different fathers. Eruina's father is dark lord Salvin, the last Tuidhana's husband, while Raelag is the first child from another husband. *There are two versions of Eruina in the Heroes V scenario editor, the only difference between them being that one of them has a misspelling in her biography ("Witchs" instead of "Witches"). Appearances Eruina appears in Heroes of Might and Magic V , the Shades of Darkness expansion of Might & Magic: Heroes VI, Might & Magic X: Legacy and Might & Magic: Heroes VII. Gallery HeroEruinaV.png|Eruina's Heroes V portrait Heroes VI Eruina Icon.png|Eruina's Heroes VI icon Eruina-0.jpg|Eruina's Heroes VI portrait Sources Category:Heroes V characters Category:Heroes V non-campaign heroes Category:Heroes V Warlocks Category:Shades of Darkness characters Category:Shades of Darkness Dungeon magic heroes Category:Heroes VII Dungeon magic heroes Category:Might and Magic X master trainers